Always Chaos
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: In a work environment, there are all kinds of personalities and clashes are bound to happen... the WWE is far from a normal work environment though. (Set in summer/autumn 2017)


_**1/29/17, Amanda's perspective…**_

" _Damn it!... yeah, I know it didn't work, that's why I called you! Destroy the ring?! Are you fucking serious?!"_

 _Walking around, I recognise the accent belonging to the shouting voice… Australian._

 _I walk a bit further before stopping, seeing the blur of brownish blonde hair before the head turned and I see her, the rageful look on her face… she's pissed about her Emmalina gimmick being stopped and taking it out on me._

 _Emma hung up her phone and stormed off… oh it's not gonna be that easy, bitch._

" _Tenille!" I yell, addressing Emma by her real name after walking over and grabbing her by her wrist, turning her to face me. "You have a problem with me, you should say it to my face instead of setting up all these traps! You don't stop, your ass will end up in jail for attempted murder!" I say, Emma looking at me with pure rage in her eyes._

" _I don't have anything left except my career. You injured my back, caused me and Zack to split, wrecked my chance at a new start from a bitchy role… let's see how you are after you end up alone, Amanda Rose." Emma growls before storming off again… I didn't even know she and Zack were having problems._

 _But not every couple makes the damn distance… I've taken chances at love before and they didn't pan out._

 _There were times that I had lost all hope in finding anyone to settle down with and start a family..._

 _Then I met Finn… and in that moment, it was like life had started up again for me. I don't have to hide anything from him, we trust each other with every dark secret in our lives._

 _I head back to the locker room to get ready for tonight's fatal five way match when Sasha and I nearly crash into each other._

" _You alright, little lady?" Sasha asks, me closing my eyes for a few seconds… I just know something dangerous will happen tonight, not sure what it is but I'm not gonna ignore my sixth sense when it's practically screaming at me._

" _Just got into a nasty argument with Tenille, Mercedes… look, tell the others to be on their guard tonight. Something doesn't feel right." I say, Sasha nodding as she knew that I didn't call anyone by their real name unless it was serious._

" _You got it, kiddo… don't worry, they'll be no more chaos like that fire." Sasha says as we hug for a few minutes before she leaves, me heading into the locker room and changing into my ring gear… the muscles in my back and legs are practically screaming to give my body a break, I pushed myself too hard on the high intensity workouts to try to keep in Wrestlemania like shape and now I'm feeling the aftereffects._

 _But I'm also feeling the aftereffects of the chaos that's been going on since people started finding out about mine and Finn's relationship… media wants every detail, fellow coworkers are getting angry about the attention heaved at us..._

 _That fire was one thing… I don't like the feeling I'm getting about how far things will go before they end…_

 **Present time, Third person perspective…**

"I have just about had it with you!"

Amanda stopped as she was readjusting her right kneepad, turned and saw Emma.

"What now?" Amanda asked, pulling her bluish black hair in a ponytail.

"Really?! You knew nothing about Matthew moving on so quickly with that fake blonde bitch?!" Emma hissed, Amanda knowing that Emma was referring to Chelsea Green, who was known as Laurel Van Ness in TNA, and Matthew Cardona, better known to the wrestling world as Zack Ryder.

Amanda had been hesitant at first to meet Chelsea… but once she did, she and Chelsea got along immediately and she saw that Chelsea was a completely opposite person from her on screen character.

"Yes, I knew about it… and they make each other happy. Now if I were you, I'd leave it be." Amanda says before she readjusted her white ring shorts and tried to leave, Emma gripping her left arm.

"He and I were happy with each other! But once again, you played the little sister role to him and he broke things off! Or maybe it wasn't the little sister role… maybe you're not as in love with Finn as you'd like everyone to believe-" Emma growled.

A harsh slap connected with Emma's face and she reeled back, Amanda's hazel eyes blazed with fury.

"Where the hell do you get off, disrespecting mine and Finn's relationship?! You and your ex fiance fought constantly and that's why you didn't make it to the altar!" Amanda yelled, Emma tackling her and the two crashing through the door.

The fight had caught Finn's attention and he ran down the hall to see Amanda and Emma hitting each other with fists, weapons and anything else they could reach.

He started chasing after them as it spilled out into the main part of the arena, confusing Seth, Miz, Maryse, Bo and Curtis.

"What the hell has gotten into them?!" Curtis asked as they all tried to intervene, Finn and Seth hanging onto Amanda and Bo and Curtis trying to restrain Emma.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have no idea why this brawl has broken out…" Michael Cole says, confused by this.

"Stop this! Stop this damn madness right now!" Miz screamed into a microphone as he and Maryse also tried to intervene.

Emma and Amanda had gotten free and Emma had incidentally smacked Maryse, which angered the blonde.

"You little bitch!" Maryse yelled, grabbing Emma by her hair.

"Find your own fight, Maryse!" Amanda shouted before tossing Maryse into the barricade and continuing to fight with Emma.

Maryse got up and ran full speed at them as the guys tried to break it up again… only for them to hear a sickening crash as all three women went through a table.

Amanda was sure that she had cracked a few ribs as Finn helped her up and cradled her face in his hands, Miz helping Maryse up and seeing that she had a broken nose and Seth pulling a bleeding and bruising Emma up to her feet.

"I have just about had it with you, you pint sized bitch!" Miz yelled as he grabbed Amanda and received a kick between his legs for his troubles as Emma punched Seth right in the nose, breaking it.

"Ow! What did I do, Emma?!" Seth said through the pain, resetting his nose as Miz pulled himself up to his feet and Kurt stormed down to ringside.

"That's it! All of you, my office! Now!" Kurt says, angered about what had just happened.

Amanda, Emma and Maryse glared at each other… this was far from over between the three.


End file.
